Presidential memoirs
revising his brother's memoirs]] David Palmer was in the process of writing his Presidential memoirs with his brother Wayne when he was shot by the assassin Conrad Haas. Overview David Palmer started writing his memoirs with the help of his brother, and former White House Chief of Staff, Wayne Palmer. One of the chapters dealt with his first campaign while Chapter 6 had information about his relationship with Sherry Palmer. While writing his memoirs, David received some information about a possible national security threat against the United States. To avoid detection, he wrote the intel he had discovered ("Chevensky - 16 Transport Way") in the middle of a paragraph of the first chapter of his memoirs. He then encrypted the file to protect it. The day before Day 5, Palmer arrived at Los Angeles to be with his brother and work with the memoirs. They were at Wayne's penthouse revising them, the morning David was assassinated. When Jack Bauer went to Wayne's apartment to find any clue, he managed to decrypt the file with the help of Chloe O'Brian, and found the clue that David had left within it. Excerpt from David Palmer's memoirs This is an excerpt from the first chapter of Palmer's memoirs: :"Throughout the campaign, Sherry continued to remind me of that street-wise kid, the one who stood his ground on that playground in Philly. She would bring up the stories I used to shared with her from those awkward, early years. There were many times I wanted to run away, leaving the old neighborhood behind, but it would be another five years before I had the strength to do it. Facing my fear of the local gangs and city underworld was a critical phase of my youth." :"Sherry continued to invoke the instinct that helped me survive that time. She helped focus my confidence in those difficult months. I dug into that part of my past which I had written off many years ago. I was thankful for it, for becoming stronger. However, digging up that past had its price. Part of me thanked Sherry for helping restore that confidence, the other part despised her for it." :"Mike convinced me to take some time off to clear my mind and rest my body. We went up to Agawam Lake in Southwick and stayed at a quiet and cozy little motel called the Wagon Wheel Motor Inn. It provided me with an ample supply of fresh air and warm sun. I knew I had a short amount of time to regroup, gather my faculties and plan out the next long six months. Chevensky - 16 Transport Way By this time, the heat of the campaign was starting to bite into Sherry, and often she would complain that things weren't moving fast enough." :"I knew divorce was inevitable. During this time I turned to several friends, all of whom recommended books on the subject of learning to cope. So many of the books on divorce and remarriage are prescriptive, books that tell you what to do and how to go about it but often little more. They are helpful, but when I was going through my divorce, I longed for something more honest, for books that would acknowledge that overwhelming emotional currents I knew I was feeling." :"I found my divorce to be an astonishing journey through a confusing and windswept landscape. I was simultaneously lonelier and happier than I had ever been before, stronger and more fragile, hopeful and often hopeless as I struggled with everything from debt to death threats on my own. In time, I found my balance- only to lose it again when I fell in love with Anne." Category:Day 5 Category:Literature